Tonight, I'm gonna BLOW YOUR MIND
by Roselyne
Summary: It's not because some high powers in WWE want to bury you, that you've got to blindly accept it. Follow Heath Slater's path from NXT to his resurrection.


**.**

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**"TONIGHT, I'M GONNA BLOW YOUR MIND"**

**by Roselyne Marot**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

****·..·****

**BEFORE YOU PROCEED:  
>(I know that you're really eager to go to the story, but please... ;) )<strong>

I didn't forget about the other stories. But I got the idea of this one after having a discussion with **Heath Slater** about the fact the **WWE didn't give him the push he deserved** while he has such a great talent _(but is regularly thrown into squash matches)_. He told me that he hoped _"they"_ would hear me. Well, _this_, is just part 4 of several other actions _(after all, the Great Wall of China hasn't been made at once, but built from smaller stones, one by one)_.

I mean, I know that a **lot of people don't like Heath**, and this is partly due to the fact he **performs a Heel** (a bad guy). But he has a HUGE WRESTLING TALENT: great strength but also agility, speed, and a big variety of moves (including some highflyer's style), more than several other wrestlers who are actually getting a push. It's too bad that most people has to go to House Shows to discover the diamond that he is.

Maybe you are of those WWE fans who choose to **'love the Faces'**, and **'hate the Heels'**. It's OK, it's your choice and I respect it. But then, admit that Heath would be an interesting Heel and would provide **great and entertaining matches** against your favourite Faces. ;)

With "Tonight, I'm gonna blow your mind", I'm going to stay as close as I can to the **Reality**. See it more like a **Novelization** of the show rather than a "fanfic". I hope that it will give you a new point of view on Heath. If I can change the mind of even just ONE person, than it will be worth the time spent on it.

******·..·******

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**Chapter One - The promise**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

****·..·****

Number 4. That was it. He was the last one in the Pro's poll. Simply eliminated. Just like that. Oh, Heath knew that his loss to David Otunga earlier this evening was going to be his doom. Especially since Justin had defeated Wade Barrett, mister_ numbah one_. But still, he had hoped not to be judged on that battle _only_.

Justin came forward and patted his chest in a brotherly way. Both men had known each other since FCW, and even though there had been a lot of tensions between them in the beginning, since NXT they had become close friends. They knew that only one would win, but they had secretly hoped to see David Otunga being eliminated tonight, followed by Wade Barrett next time. Both of those men had talents when it came to cutting promos or hitting with full force, but they were almost total strangers to the concepts of speed, agility and high-flyer. Heath had always known that due to his strong built body, he would never be as agile and aerial as Justin. But no one could dodge and come back as fast as he did. His speed contrasted with his appearance, and his viciousness in the ring contrasted with his quite girly features.

He was like a box full of surprises.

And now, he was sent back into the darkness. Like the Heart of the Ocean diamond thrown into the ice-cold water surrounding the Titanic wreck.

His mind travelled to the three remaining NXT rookies. He really hoped Otunga would be the next one to be eliminated. Everybody hated his attitude, and had at least named him once during the elimination questions. Exception for Daniel "Mister Snap or Tap" Bryan who had obviously missed the purpose of the show and had named _himself._ Here, this time, it was quite balanced. Wade and Heath had named each other, while Justin and David had named each other.

Well, actually, Wade and David had named _all_ the other three before settling their mind on their own target. But come to think of it, Wade - that arrogant bastard - had been quite nice to Heath.

When asked who should go home, Wade had replied: "It could be Justin Gabriel, 'cause he's just not man enough to win this competition. It could be David Otunga, who reminds me of an episode of the Benny Hills show every time he steps in the ring. And believe me, I hate Benny Hills". And after the crowd's laughing had died, he had continued: "But I wanna see the ginger ninja Heath Slater go. Purely on the basis that I cannot stand his offensive hair."

Heath had smiled broadly to Wade, and played with his red golden hair in response. Actually, Wade had found nothing lacking about his wrestling skills or entertaining talent, and he had made a funny "low blow" about the physical appearance of someone who used to be called "Handsome Heath" not so long ago. Heath had replied on exactly the same level when asked who he thought should go home: " Right now, I'm thinking Wade Barrett. 'cause I don't understand how that mug is still on television with a nose as crooked as the road."

And Wade had smiled in response. Yeah, obviously they had understood each other, and their apparent low attacks were a way to show each other's respect and appreciation.

On the other hand, Justin and David had been less tender with each other. Justin had started in a rather cowardly way, pretending that if Matt had asked him the same question 3 times, he would have gotten 3 different answers. But at this moment, he had chosen David Otunga. It looked like a way to say "Hey David! I have nothing against you, heh? Don't hold grudge against me. I could name the others too. I just rolled my mental dice, and your number came out ". Justin clearly didn't like to upset people. On many occasions in the past, whether NXT or FCW, when facing a situation where he would hurt people's feelings and get them on his back, he had tried a politically-correct retreat. Justin was really meant to be a Face, not a Heel like he would become when he would join Wade's Nexus later.

Justin had explained his choice about David Otunga: "I've been in the ring with him; and in the ring, he doesn't really know what he's doing. On the mic, he's great, but in the ring, he has no idea…"

In return, David had brushed Wade and Heath, pretending that Wade was interested by money only and he had enough money to buy his favour, and that even if Heath irritated the mess out of him, he would like to let him _stick around _a little bit longer. But he had brought his wrath on Justin: "This guy is a glorified gymnast. If you put a microphone in his hand, he's a deer in the headlights. A bumbling staggering idiot. And I've already beaten him". David hadn't seen the smirk on Justin, Wade and Heath. Such an anti-gymnast comment, coming from a mere body builder, had made them all taste the sweetness of pure irony.

But finally, in the end of the day, Handsome Heath had been the one eliminated in the semi-finals. He tried to keep an expressionless face, in order to hide his disappointment. But when Matt asked him who his pro was, all he could say was one word, in fear that his voice would betray him: "Christian". His eyes looked almost empty, not because there was nothing in there, but because he wanted to hide what _could_ be there. He didn't want to break down in the middle of the ring. He was perhaps not from _Great Old England_, but he knew what "keeping your dignity" meant.

So Matt called Christian first, asking him to reveal why the pros had voted against Heath.

Christian stood, and walked forwards, mic in his hand. His expression looked both sad and resigned. "Well, to be honest with you, I thought the cards were against Heath from the very start".

Heath raised a surprised eyebrow, not knowing if his mentor meant 'from the start of _this_ poll', or 'from the start of the whole _competition'_. At the beginning of NXT, Christian had stated on the fact that he didn't like his protégé very much, but that he saw potential in him. Was he going to make a 180° now that he had lost and pretend that he had never saw anything in him, in order not to be the laughing stock for the other "pros"?

But Christian went on, answering Heath's silent questions, reminding him that he had told him it would be tough, like a dogs' fight. And he also expressed his regrets: "I really think - and I think my peeps felt it - Heath, I really think you could have done it. But, you know, you have guys over here like Chris Jericho…", Heath's eyes momentarily left his mentor to rest on the arrogant blond champion. The man looked calm, content, almost blasé. He seemed to be of these people who only feel _alive_ when other people tell trash about them, feeding of their hatred. And to think _this_ was the guy who was actually moulding Barrett could only gather dark clouds for the future. Heath had known Barrett for a while in FCW, and even if he seemed a bit arrogant and vicious during his fights, he was back then still an ok guy outside. It was _nothing_ compared to what he was becoming now. He seemed totally in phase with his mentor. Always the two walking together. The Master and the Apprentice. With Jericho's mark on him, Heath was actually dreading what would happen if Barrett _won_ NXT. These "winds of change" he kept announcing could easily become a deadly storm.

"You see", Christian went on about Chris Jericho, "anybody other than his guy Wade Barrett, he's not really gonna have a good thing to say". The Captain Charisma made a brief pause, trying to collect his thoughts, than lifted his mic again: "You know, I can't really put a finger on what it was, Heath. But I still think you have a big future". Another pause. "You've got a lotta work to do but, I still see big things for you and I'm proud of you".

"Ok, Christian, thank you!", Matt Striker interrupted Christian without caring if he still had something to say to the red haired rookie. It was almost as if Striker was afraid that Captain Charisma would become a bit too emotional over his protégé and would eat on the air-time planned for the 'Holy Commercials'. He then called out the MIZ to ask him why Heath had been voted out of NXT.

The West Virginian saw Mister Awesome walk a few steps towards him on the ramp. That man had won a Reality TV show in order to enter WWE, so he should have been the best person to understand what it was to be on NXT, to rely on his Pro against the world. Yet, he had been a living nightmare to his own protégé Daniel Bryan, venting what was probably all the frustration and anger from his own debuts instead of helping him. All right, Daniel Bryan hadn't made any effort in their relationship either, responding to The Miz's natural arrogant attitude with some condescending tone, claiming that he was a better fighter than his pro. This had not only triggered The Miz's wrath, but had turned all the other pros against him.

A rookie was supposed to show respect to his pro. A rookie was supposed to be humble, attentive, thankful. Due to their respective personalities, the relation between The Miz and Daniel Bryan had been doomed from the beginning. The hatred clashing between them had seemed almost visible, like so many electric arcs. But since Daniel Bryan had eliminated himself from the competition, Heath had feared that The Miz would try to find a new target on which pouring his fury and disappointment. The glee he saw in the pro's eyes gave him quite a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"The reason I feel Heath Slater was voted off of NXT", Miz started with a falsely-quiet truly-arrogant tone, "is because you never showed us the WOW! You never let loose, you never gave us your whole".

Heath's eyes slightly widened, surprised, not understanding what exactly the Miz was referring to. Had the man actually been sleeping through most of his fights and accomplishments? He had been the rookie displaying the highest energy and enthusiasm during all these weeks! It was as if the Miz - out of ideas - had just taken some fortune cookies providing pro-to-rookie answers like "You will be hungry again in one hour", or "Success not found? Abort, Retry, Ignore", or even "A starship ride has been promised to you by the galactic wizard".

This time, the fortune cookie's saying obviously was: " I couldn't feel the passion from you, I couldn't feel it in your heart". The Pro continued, lashing all his energy out. "When you come to WWE, you come and you bring a full tornado every day every single time you have, if you have one minute, you bring it all here, no matter WHAT!".

The Miz marked a pause, more for the effect probably. Heath walked forward and slightly leant on the rope, faking a full and attentive interest into the pro's new _lesson_.

"And I felt that sometimes you were good", the Miz went on, quieter now, "sometimes you were off. You can never be off in the WWE".

The speech would have been coherent, would even have make sense… with anybody but Heath. Not with what he had accomplished. Not with how he had been perceived by the WWE earlier.

"United State champion R-truth, your thoughts about Heath Slater elimination". Heath barely heard Striker's call. His eyes were still burning the Miz's back as R-truth took the mic and added his gram of salt: "Truth is, Slater, you bust your butt out here, you did everything that was asked of you. But now, you're finding out, and the whole WWE Universe knows: Here is the survival of the fittest. Best luck next time!"

Heath raised his eyebrow, surprised. That was it? This cliché discourse was all that pro could come up with? So great… He almost chuckled with a mix of amusement and disappointment, but Matt announced the next pro.

"Chris Jericho!". Heath's eyes darkened at the mention of his nemesis' name. "Please give us _your_ thoughts".

The arrogant blond stood from his chair and walked slowly towards the centre of the scene with his strange stiff walk, as if he was wearing an invisible neck brace. He had a frown on his face as if he was lost in deep thoughts, while Heath and everyone else were pretty sure _who_ was in his thoughts.

"To be quite frank with you Matt", Jericho started, "it's axiomatic that Heath Slater would be eliminated, it just didn't matter what order because Otunga will be eliminated, Gabriel will be eliminated, and Wade Barrett will win NXT and become the next WWE breakout star".

Heath rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, sighing through his teeth. There he was again, always pointing everything to his protégé, always. "But Barrett", Jericho went on, and Heath knew he wasn't the target of the champion's thoughts any longer - he was already past history - "…you can't be loosing to a clown like Justin Gabriel again, or to Otunga. You're too good for that. So take your head out of your rear end. The fact that you're number one 4, 5, 6 weeks in a row, it puts you in a different plane. It's hard being the best. But on ex…", Jericho stumbled on his words, then recovered: "…on NXT you _are_ the best. So start _acting_ like it. Do you understand what I'm saying to you _right now_?"

Heath glanced to Wade as the man was nodding, and saw how docile and thoughtful the giant of their group acted around his mentor. He would have snorted with disgust if he didn't find the situation a bit scary. Barrett and himself had strong bonds with their respective mentor, but while Christian was more like a teacher / big brother to him, Chris and Wade… well… They really were the "Master and his apprentice" Sith thing.

"Heath, buddy, what do you have to say? You're going home…". It took a while for Heath to register Striker's voice, but he slightly nodded and took the mic. Still a bit lost in his thoughts and regrets, he turned towards the public behind him and started with a sad smile.

"Well I guess all good things must come to an end…". He felt Striker's hand on his back as the man was trying to turn him around with a patient smile so that he would face the row of cameras again.

"But I've done _far_ too much in such little time to be going anywhere", his voice

gained some control and challenge while in the corner of his eyes, he could see Matt shaking hands with the three survivors. He probably had one minute left to leave a mark in everybody's mind. He didn't know if people loved him, or hated him, but he was going to make sure they would _remember_ him.

"I was the first rookie to beat a pro", and he would make sure they would remember his great accomplishments, "I was the first rookie to win a challenge. And WWE magazine, they rated me best new nickname…", he turned and stepped towards the pros, gazing at one in particular, "… in the most IMPRESSIVE DEBUT, Miz!".

From a distance, it seemed to him like The Miz was nodding, as if _finally_ acknowledging the facts, but Heath didn't smooth down and went on: "I had to go against the Big Red Machine Kane, and he was the ONLY ONE that ended my undefeated streak!"

Yeah, let's make sure everyone remembered that he had been the _best_ of them for a _long_ while… that he quickly learned how to compensate his weaknesses and constantly adapted to _any_ kind of situations… That whoever stepped in front of him - rookie or pro - had _never_ managed to defeat him. And that the _only_ reason behind his first loss, was when his victory in a challenge had rewarded him - not with some main event at RAW - but with an immediate match again a huge opponent who claimed he was the Devil's favourite demon.

The WWE management had sent a monster - someone who was already a nightmare for the _veterans_ - hoping that he would achieve what neither the other rookies, nor even their highest pros could do. That thought brought a smile on Heath's face and he turned his attention to the blond champion on the scene.

"And that leaves me to you Chris". He marked a brief pause, his gaze fixed on his nemesis, who remained expressionless as if nothing that defeated rookie could say _now_ would ever reach him ever again. Heath smiled softly and turned towards the public as if he was presenting that _almighty_ pro with due respect, just as his protégé Wade Barrett had done on his first day on NXT. Heath knew how narcissistic Jericho was, and he would toy with him a little.

"Six time world champion. The man that says he is the best at what he does". There was no apparent mockery in his voice. Just pure facts. He pointed his finger to the actual World Heavyweight Champion, and unearthed some huge memory from the audience.

"That man right there beat Stone Cold Steve Austin". Some people in the public cheered at the remembrance of that fight. Heath waited for the volume to decrease a little, "… and the Rock, in _one_ night!"

He marked a pause after lifting the blond champion so high, and his smile became a victorious smirk as he crushed him down at once: "… and I beat you !"

There was no word to describe the expression which appeared on Jericho's face at that precise moment, but The Miz turned towards him and chuckled, taunting him with that O so sweet memory now written in fire letters in his record. Everyone could remember the tantrum Jericho had got after the match, destroying the commentary booth, throwing chairs on the ring, yelling at the referee for incompetence… Chris Jericho, admitting he was human and could fail? Never, of course!

Heath' smile widened as he knew exactly what was in Chris Jericho's mind: not only his defeat against a _mere ginger rookie_, but also his failure in a steel cage match against Edge at Extreme Rules. In need of an excuse to justify his loss to Edge, Jericho had blamed Christian's protégé and had called Heath on RAW in order to force the rookie to apologise to him in front of everyone. And Heath had apologised… Somehow… Saying "I'm sorry I beat you last week", much to everyone's amusement, but Jericho's.

Now that he was eliminated - in case Jericho had contemplated the fact to consider him as non worthy of his attention anymore - Heath would make sure that the blond champion would forever remember his name with an acid jolt in his stomach.

Until they met again…

Heath felt Matt's hand on his back, the signal that his time was almost up. He took a deep breath, his gaze becoming distant.

"Pros, you might have pulled the plug on the One Man Rock Man…", he made a large gesture with his right arm, as if he was accepting the fact before going on, his voice dropping a level, "…but ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the _encore_…". His eyes still fixed on all the pros, as if _they_ were the actual targets of his prediction, "… 'cause I'm about to BLOW YOUR MIND!". His voice had dropped again by the end, and slightly turning into a threatening growl. And his usually happy 'wooooh!' suddenly sounded more like a wild wolf's howl.

Matt Striker retrieved the microphone and invited the crowd to make a nice stand for him, but Heath kept staring at all the WWE pros with dark eyes and a small wicked smile.

And as he walked away from the ring, leaving the remaining three competitors behind him, he made himself a promise. A promise he would give anything to fulfil.

_'One day… Soon… I'll be back… And I'll make them see'._

And there were many on his list. More than just a few pros sitting in line in the top of the ramp. There were many people he wanted to impress _and_ many people he wanted to take revenge upon. Old grudges and good memories.

_'This is not the end. This is just the beginning.'_

******·..·******

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

********·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·********

******·..·******

If you liked what you read, and think there's more to Heath Slater than meets the eyes, please follow him on Twitter: **HeathSlaterOMRB . **It is not just a game… It is his life, it is his dream…

Thank you :)


End file.
